The invention relates to network devices. More particularly, the invention relates to network devices for information gathering, monitoring and intervention for use with remotely managed computer systems.
Remote monitoring and management of computer systems is typically accomplished with combination of hardware and software available as separate packages or products. For example, one software application may configure network settings, another software application performs hardware diagnostic tests, and another application program may be used for other configuration purposes.
Because multiple applications are used overlapping tests may result in inconsistent or conflicting configuration parameters. Another possible consequence of multiple applications is that certain parameters may not be configured by any of the applications leaving a user confused as to why a component or system is not functioning properly. Other errors can also result from using multiple applications to configure a single component or system.
One technique for remote management of computer systems or other devices is to provide an embedded network device within a host system coupled to a network. The embedded network device has independent access to the network as well as internal access to the host system. The embedded network device can be used for remote management of the host system as well as for other purposes. Configuration of the embedded network device is generally more complicated than configuration of typical network devices. Therefore, the configuration shortcomings set forth above are exaggerated for these embedded network devices.